


Mankai Company Youtube Let's Play Episode One: I PLAYED VR HORROR WITH MY ROOMMATE GONE WRONG?!?!?!

by Oregano_Cactus



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Game: Resident Evil 7, Gen, i wrote this entire thing while watching a speedrun of re7, its really really mild but typical horror game bullshit is described in this fic, kazunari and muku show up only briefly!, mild gore? i describe a scene from the game very briefly about someone's head getting cut off, more general rather than shippy they are having fun, rated teen because they swear!, tenma and yuki are friends but neither of them admit it, this is just tenyuki playing resident evil 7 VR. tenma's a huge scaredy cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oregano_Cactus/pseuds/Oregano_Cactus
Summary: "“That’s—That’s a fucking chainsaw! Oh my god Yuki, we’re going to die, aren’t we, we’re going to turn into like three pounds of bonemeal for our batshit insane wife,” he babbles, and Yuki smacks him upside the head."Yuki and Tenma play Resident Evil 7: VR edition because Yuki wants more money for the costume budget and the best way he can think of to get it is to extort his roommate's popularity and make a let's play video. Tenma's a huge scaredy-cat even if he doesn't want to admit it, and if you took the sheer amount of times he near-dies because of this horror game, you could probably power Mankai for a week. Yuki does in fact actually care about Tenma and doesn't like seeing him upset.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki & Sumeragi Tenma, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma, Sumeragi Tenma & Summer Troupe, Summer Troupe - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	Mankai Company Youtube Let's Play Episode One: I PLAYED VR HORROR WITH MY ROOMMATE GONE WRONG?!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> My first tenyuki interaction I've ever written! It's relatively short and sweet but I hope you enjoy anyways.   
> Some things to know:   
> \- If you don't know Resident Evil 7, basically this guy named Ethan Winters (your player character) comes out to the middle of Nowhere, Louisiana looking for his wife (Mia) who's sent him a very disturbing video. Shit goes down. He finds a big mansion in the middle of a swamp and searches for her, but she disappears after an incredibly brief reunion. There's also a crazy mutated family and a supernatural bioengineered weapon-in-the-form-of-a-little-girl inside the mansion! Ethan gets to have fun escaping the house :)   
> \- Italics are to indicate spoken words  
> \- There's a small amount of gore in this fic, just enough to match the Resident Evil game series! To skip, skip the paragraph that begins "So, his eyes are wide open..." and go until "...his entire life." 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Click. 

_“Hey, hey, is this thing on?”_ A hollow tapping resonates through the plastic. 

“ _Just hurry up and figure it out already! I don’t have all day, you know.”_

_“Yes, yes, we know, you have to go prune your bonsai for another three hours, our bad for interrupting your oh-so-important plans.”_

_“That’s—!”_

_“Don’t fight, please! I’m sure Kazunari will figure it out…”_

Another click. 

_“Got it! Told you, I’m a genius~Never doubt Kazunari when it comes to these things!”_

“ _Whatever. Thanks, I guess.”_

_“Have fun, you two! Tenten, my room is open if you have a nightmare tonight, okay?”_

_“I—I won’t be scared! Now leave, w—we gotta start the recording!”_

Kazunari dashes out of the room, Muku trailing after him, and Tenma sighs. _“What a pain.”_

Yuki, perched next to him on the sofa, looks at him like he would literally be with anyone else. _“If you wake me up tonight because you get scared, I will make you wear a stripper outfit for our next play and nothing else.”_

 _“Whatever! I don’t care, ‘cuz I won’t be scared, alright?”_ Tenma launches himself off the sofa, grabbing the VR headset and tossing it to Yuki. _“Alright, so I just need to click here for the recording to start…”_

A sigh echoes around the room. “ _While you struggle with technology, we should figure out who’s going to go first.”_

Tenma’s fiddling with some wires, trying to get it to hook up to the computer right, and so barely registers the question. _“You need something? I can do it real quick after I finish up, hold on,”_ he says, and he’s just unconsciously sealed his doom. _“Fuck, why do we have to do this in the first place?”_

Batting his eyelashes, Yuki says, _“Because I wanted a larger costume budget and Sakyo told me that if we make money off of this video then I can use it, and you’re helping because you’re my precious roommate?”_ and Tenma nearly vomits in the living room. 

_“Ew, Yuki, what the fuck, never say that again. Please. I’m begging you,”_ he whines, and Yuki just cackles from his position on the couch. _“Okay, shit’s set up, let’s go,”_ he says, and tries to hand Yuki the VR headset from where it’s sitting on a cushion. 

That’s when he notices the grin on Yuki’s face, wide and threatening and looking entirely too similar to a cat that got the cream. _“...Let’s go, I said,”_ Tenma says, fear shooting through his heart. “ _Yuki…?”_

Yuki executes a mock bow, sweeping his arm into the proper position. _“After you, oresama,”_ he chuckles, and Tenma can feel the smugness radiating off of him. Fuck. 

_“It’s—What the fuck? It’s your turn first!”_ He spits, and gets the uncanny feeling that he’s already lost. _“I never agreed to this!”_

 _“Oh, but you did, didn’t you? When I asked earlier who was going first, and you said you’d do it after you took care of the wires?”_ Tenma stares, mouth agape, as Yuki dissolves into giggles again next to him. _“Y—You can’t d—deny it! Y—you ha—have to go first!”_

The little brat had tricked him into this shit, he thought as he glared extremely pointedly in Yuki’s direction. Who was, in the meantime, desperately trying to catch his breath as he descended into another fit of laughter upon catching a glimpse of Tenma’s face. Fuck this shit. It all would’ve been avoidable if he had just said no, but of course Yuki had to come up to him and actually _ask_ nicely and properly, and of course Yuki had actually looked upset (come to think of it, that had probably just been because he’d been incredibly pissed at Sakyo), and of course Tenma had to say yes, because if it was just an hour or so of his time and later Yuki would drag him along to random clothing stores that knew him by name, and if his eyes would sparkle in that way, then it was worth it. 

He wondered, for half a second, if Izumi would get mad at him for dumping Yuki’s body into the river. 

In the next instant, he heard Yuki’s voice from very far away, and there was a black void where his vision ought to have been. 

He heard sounds of shuffling and Yuki pressing a button, then the beep sounded and they were beginning. 

_“Hello everyone, I’m Yuki Rurikawa of Mankai Company, and I’m here today with the idiot to play Resident Evil 7 VR mode. I’ll be on controls, and he just gets to sit here and enjoy the fun. Please take care of us.”_

Tenma jolted. _“Hey! I’m not the idiot one!”_ He turned to face where he thought the camera was, then started talking: “ _I’m Tenma Sumeragi also of Mankai Company, and—”_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, gently rotating him. _“Wrong way, idiot.”_

 _“A—Anyways!”_ Tenma was suddenly, viciously glad that the headset covered the way his cheeks were flushing. _“Yuki and I are part of Summer Troupe, please enjoy this solid hour of torture because this asshole tricked me into going first.”_

 _“Enjoy,”_ Yuki says with a lazy wave, and begins the game. 

— 

Woods fade into his vision, and Tenma looks around. _“Huh…Middle of nowhere, I guess.”_ Looking down, he notices a steering wheel. _“Yuki?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“...Do you know how to drive?”_

Yuki makes a noise that sounds like a stifled laugh. _“No, I don’t, but this is also a cutscene. I’m not doing shit right now, hack, so calm down. I’m not going to get us arrested.”_

_“Fuck off!”_

_“Yes, yes, right away oresama~”_

— 

Tenma wrinkles his nose when he enters the house. _“Dirty house,”_ he remarks. 

“ _That’s what your side of the room looks like,”_ Yuki deadpans, and Tenma once again daydreams of the river a couple of miles away. 

— 

_“So I have to put in this tape…?”_

“ _Hurry up, Yuki, I think a zombie’s gonna show up or something if we wait too long.”_

 _“Calm down, you scaredy-cat. Do you hear this guy, viewers?”_ Tenma senses air rush past his cheek, and tries in vain to slap the poking hands away. 

— 

_“Okay, now I agree with you. This water is gross.”_

_“RIGHT?”_ Tenma fans his nose. _“I feel like it’ll smell like dishwater, but worse. Like, somehow worse.”_

 _“Eeeewwww.”_ Yuki maneuvers his way through the basement, commenting on the state of the house. _“Oh, we just need to duck under this beam and—”_

Tenma sees the movement of the beam, then in the next instant sees the worst thing he’s ever seen in his life: a bloated corpse, floating up in front of him and staring right into his soul. 

He fucking screams. 

_“Y—Yuki!”_ All but leaping into Yuki’s arms, he flinches so hard away from the corpse that he very nearly slams his head into Yuki’s ribs. 

_“What—Watch it, Tenma! If you bruise my ribs, you’re paying for my medical fees,”_ Yuki says, and carefully steers them away from the corpse. _“Jesus christ, your heart’s beating at the speed of a fucking jackhammer.”_

Tenma nods jerkily. _“I wonder why, huh? This is why I didn’t want to fucking play first!”_

 _“Why, are you scared?”_ Tenma feels more than sees the shithead smile, aimed his way as they move towards a woman on a bed. _“Gonna cry maybe?”_

 _“Shut up, you jerk!”_ He watches as they reach the woman, noticing her condition. _“Jesus, Azami would have a heart attack if he saw this woman’s skin.”_

_“She’s our wife, you dumbass.”_

_“Oh.”_

Yuki just sighs and leads them through the next area, slowly prying Tenma’s fingers off his arm. 

— 

They’re walking through the hallway, after parting with their wife, when Tenma’s vision is spun around and Mia reemerges. _“What the fuck—”_

Yuki starts mashing buttons, panicked as Mia grabs them. _“Why is she here! Why is she back!”_

Tenma yells back, _“I don’t fucking know! Just get her off—OH HOLY SHIT Yuki please get her off, she’s got a knife!”_

_“I’m button mashing as furiously as I can!”_

_“MASH FASTER!”_ Tenma flails his arms around, futilely trying to get Mia off. 

_“You’re going to hit me, you bastard! Stop it!”_

He tones down his frantic pinwheeling as they get thrown down the hallway, and wonders if teenagers can get heart attacks. 

— 

He’s starting to get real sick of Mia, he thinks as she reappears in front of them. She speaks nicely for a second, and he says, _“Maybe she’s okay now? We can trust her, right?”_ and then all his theories are shattered in the next second as her face warps and she starts yelling. 

_“Why on earth would you trust her, Tenma?”_ Yuki argues back. _“You—Are you that naive? Jesus Christ!”_

He expects the throw, braces himself against the flinch, and he’s about to say something to Yuki about the state of the hallway when Mia pulls out a screwdriver and stabs it through his fucking hand. 

His vision goes white, and when it clears up again there’s a loud screaming that he quickly realizes is his own. _“WHAT THE FUCK!”_ he shouts, and Yuki takes his hands off his ears. _“I—A fucking screwdriver? What the hell? I—I—”_

Yuki sighs, and reaches out an arm to drag Tenma a little closer. _“Shut up, you hack and let me try to beat this lady’s ass. Calm down.”_

The contact helps, a little bit, and he watches as Yuki tug at the screwdriver in a gross fascination. His heart rate’s just started to go back down when he hears a whir, and he and Yuki both yell out a disbelieving shout. 

_“You can’t be fucking serious.”_

_“What the hell?”_

_“That’s—That’s a fucking chainsaw! Oh my god Yuki, we’re going to die, aren’t we, we’re going to turn into like three pounds of bonemeal for our batshit insane wife,”_ he babbles, and Yuki smacks him upside the head. 

“ _Close your eyes, Tenma. I think I’ve seen parts of this before and I’m not dealing with it if you throw up on me,”_ Yuki says, and when Tenma opens his eyes back up they’re sans one hand. “ _Told you.”_

“ _WHAT ON THE PLANET, YUKI, WHY ARE WE HANDLESS!”_ he screams, and Yuki just pats his arm. 

_“Shhh, we’re going to go fight our batshit insane wife and then maybe file for divorce while we’re at it. Although I don’t know how easy it is to sign divorce papers with one hand.”_

— 

They both look at the disgusting dinner set in front of them by the crazy family and agree to never diss Izumi’s curry ever again. 

_“I’m sorry, Izumi,”_ they chant, and wince at the knife that Jack brings out. 

— 

Tenma nearly shits himself again when Jack reappears, and he pretty much tries to melt his entire body into the sofa and Yuki as they get chased by the patriarch of the Baker family. 

_“Tenma, lift your head or I can’t see.”_

_“I don’t wanna see!”_

_“C’mon, I’ll make sure we don’t die.”_

_“Fine, whatever. I—it’s not like I’m scared.”_

_“Mhm.”_ Frantic clicking of the buttons. _“Okay.”_

_“I’m not!”_

_“Sure.”_

— 

They meet a nice policeman, get a knife, and Tenma hopes against hope that the game will be over there and they can leave with him in the garage. 

Of course, the universe hates him and conspires to destroy him in every way possible, so that doesn’t happen. 

They’re having a chat, the police officer and his character, when he notices out of the corner of his eye—“ _Yuki, is that Jack…?”_

Yuki snatches up the controller from where it was abandoned on the table in favor of the cutscene, poising his fingers above the buttons. _“Shit, shit, it is. Fuck.”_

Tenma braces himself for another flight scene, unconsciously clutching Yuki’s hand, who just sighs and tries to free at least a finger to press the triggers. 

He’s determined not to lose though, he thinks, and that’s the very simple thought process behind why he opens his eyes wide and sets his sights forward, ready to fully take in whatever is going on. 

So, his eyes are wide open when Jack comes up behind the police officer and neatly slices his head in half with a shovel, revealing the insides of his skull in a way he never wanted to see in his entire life. 

He’s yanked the headset off before he knows what he’s doing, screaming and burying himself in the space between the couch and Yuki the best he can. 

He’s vaguely aware of Yuki grabbing his wrists and trying to calm him down, but as much as he hates to admit it he’s always been easily frightened and forty five minutes straight of horror had stretched his nerves past the breaking point. 

It’s another couple minutes before he calms down enough to notice that Yuki’s smoothing out his hair, looking vaguely guilty. 

He looks up, interrupting the nimble fingers on his head, and Yuki notices him moving. _“Oh, finally back with us?”_

Tenma nods, slowly unfolding himself from Yuki’s side. _“S—Sorry. Or whatever. For ruining your recording.”_

Yuki sighs, resuming his movements. _“No, this is my bad. I shouldn’t have made you play the game for this long when I know you get scared by this stuff. I just forgot this part existed.”_

 _“I mean, ‘s whatever. I’m not scared. I just got…a little surprised, okay?”_ His normal voice returns slowly as he stretches out over Yuki’s lap, enjoying the brief moment of kindness while he can. 

He _feels_ Yuki’s disbelieving stare on him, before Yuki just sighs and looks up at the TV again. _“Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say, oresama.”_

They both stay like that, unmoving (other than Yuki’s fingers weaving through Tenma’s hair) for a couple minutes, before Yuki gently pushes Tenma off of him and moves to the TV. 

_“Oh hey, Friendly McExtrovert bought Snipperclips. Wanna play that instead?”_

_“...Won’t the tone change be a little weird?”_

_“Whatever, who cares. Get him to handle it. He’s good with video editing, right? Put him to work, troupe leader.”_

_“...Okay.”_

It’s Tenma’s turn to sit on the couch while Yuki sets up the game, and for a second he’s filled with stupid fondness as he notices Yuki’s weird little habit of bending the cord at a right angle before putting it in. _To make sure it stays in_ , Yuki’s said whenever he’s caught doing it in their room, and Tenma doesn’t understand it but he’s stupidly glad that Yuki does it in the moment. 

_“C’mon, I’m going to kick your ass at this game,”_ Yuki challenges as he throws Tenma the joycon, and Tenma grins back in turn with full force. 

“ _Bring it.”_

— 

If neither of them mention to anyone later how Tenma crawls into Yuki’s bed, shaking after a nightmare, and if neither of them end up a) in the river or b) in a stripper costume the next play, and if neither of them mention how they wake up tucked into each other, warm and cozy and safe in all the right ways, then, well, that’s their business. 

Kazunari kindly edits out the footage of the moment they share together, smiling to himself in his room as he finally sees concrete evidence that yes, the two most frequently arguing duo in Mankai do in fact get along. As he clicks through the final deletions, he thinks, _well, that’s their business_ and moves on to his next big project. 

The video gets millions of views, thanks to a combination of Tenma’s hilarious reactions and Yuki’s deadpan jokes, and Tenma preens for about half a second about his comedy prowess before he’s reminded _very kindly_ by Yuki that he was in fact scared shitless. 

Later, Yuki drags Tenma along on that trip to the clothing stores Sakyo promised him, eager to spend money. Tenma spends hours on that day carrying bags and pushing carts around, but he gets to see Yuki’s eyes sparkle, and he gets to hear “ _You’ll look pretty with this on”_ from Yuki, and he gets to feel the full force of Yuki’s smile as he cuts a good deal with the vendor, so in the end he thinks: _Maybe it really was worth getting a heart attack as a teenager just for this._

Yuki smiles at him as if to say yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your read! Please leave comments/kudos if you did :D
> 
> Some fun things:   
> \- Tenma and Yuki have a very nice time playing Snipperclips together. It collectively takes them about 20 minutes to work out that they're supposed to work with each other instead of competing with each other.   
> \- WHY DOES NOBODY EXPLOIT THE FACT THAT THE MANKAI BOYS SHARE ROOMS WHYYYYY. If nobody does it, I will. Yuki complains after he wakes up because Tenma sleeps like he's an octopus but he secretly thinks it's nice.   
> \- Yuki messes with Tenma's hair a lot because Tenma calms down fastest when he has some sort of physical contact.   
> \- I didn't have Yuki call Tenma "hack" in this one because I just didn't really feel like it fit, rest assured that they are still little shitheads  
> \- The original title of this fic was "MARIO KART EIIIIIIIIIGHT" because I was nigh-incoherent when i wrote it
> 
> Please, leave kudos and comments! Comments make my day, seriously, and I don't think I'd write as much as I do now without them. Whenever I get one I respond with the utmost enthusiasm, and I seriously appreciate them so so so much. If you leave a comment I'll officially love you forever! (Yes I am begging, I am not above begging in this case ;D)


End file.
